Hiko And Mates
by watahiko
Summary: Weee


One hot blazing summers day hatsuo was walking through the streets of konaha, while hiko was walking through the streets her light brown eyes meet with a young boys eyes who had a red centre with three black symbolises in the middle of his eyes, as hiko turned her head away her light blue eyes became red with a black centre.

The eyes that hiko have are no normal eyes these are no normal eyes, these eyes allow her to see through dust and walls and other solid objects that no other eye technique is able to do.

She turned to the young person and just stared at him then she slowly walked off and countied her walk through the streets, while she was walking her eyes went back to being light brown, hiko heard the muttering of the other village people.. Through the muttering she heard the words " That Was Sasuke Uchiha" Then there was more muttering from the people of konaha, " It Was told that he left to be with the snake they call oro"..

All of sudden hiko eyes widen with shock and belief that she her self just met eyes with the one they call Sasuke looked down the street and saw the same figure she saw the first time she walked down that street.

Standing at the end of the streets was sasuke uchiha, he glanced at hatsuo then he walked off with out saying a word to her, hatsuo just froze in her spot from the eyes she saw weren't the same they were eyes of Hate, pain,surrfering,confusion, as she walked past the old uchiha building she saw a figure that looked like Sasuke. She walked around the side wondering what he could be looking at, then all of a sundden she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed the hand and then spins and puts the arm behind the figure and then drives her foot into his back as he fall onto his knees, Sasuke say " What Are You doing here you have no need to be here".

Hatuso " I saw someone here so I was wondering what you were doing?!"

Sasukes eye were normal this time he didn't have his weird symobles in his eyes, but this time she saw something els she saw in his eyes happens and love, then all of a sudden a female figure appears with a bright blue glow in her hands, this young girl said to let him go, and hatsuo losseed her grip and let sasuke go. Sasuke round house kicked hatsuo into a tree and then she fell onto her knees and held her stomach and then He walks over and kneels infront of her while whispering " Don't Ever Touch me again."

Hatsuo nods and then young girl walks over and her hands glow green and then she says " Hello Ish is Yuuki-Chan" then hatsuo said while coughing " H-hi im hatsuo nice to meet you"

Yuuki help her up and then she took her inside and sasuke glanced at yuuki and said " Why are you bring her in hear for?!", while hiko looked at the ground, she muttered " They say your so cold yet someone like you has found love ?". Sasuke took his eyes away from Yuuki and staired at me while I stair back not knowing what I should do or say.

He slowly turns away and walks through the beads that were held from the door frame, while yuuki-chan wonders " Why cant he just be nice for once."

Hiko lays on the cold wooden floors staring at the selling while she wonders (Why aren't I die?. Why did she let me die?.. I have a feeling I have been here before"). Hiko slowly closes her eyes and then falls asleep, the next morning the birds are chirping but there is only silence and there is no footsteps or voices to be herd from the building. Hiko gets up to her feet and rubs her head, and then walks into the garden were she sees sasuke and yuuki sitting together laughing and giggling.

She smiles and walks off back into the hut as she looks around for her clothes and find them nicely folded up beside her bed, I must of not noticed them when I got up. Hiko puts her fresh clean clothes on and makes her bed and walks out of the building front door while turning the door hand to close it a Female figure with the same eyes as Sasuke's when she first say him.. but there was something different about this female.

She was dressed in a red and black cloak that has red clouds on it then a small gust of wind blows by and rings one of the bells on her straw hat and this female figure tilts the hat forward while looking through the door…

She yells " SASUKE YOU HOME BROTHER?" then sauske walks out holding yuuki's hand and sasuke smiles and greets her " Yes ita-chan im home, whats bring you here anyways" and then there was nothing but a on going conversation, then hiko walked off into the day light while she is walking around the streets and demon dragon looking person happens to pass her by and he stops then tilts his head to the side, while having this confused look on his (o.o) (lol). Hiko stops in her footsteps and stairs at this Demon with her light blue eyes and she blinks a few times and the demon forehead is on hers.. hiko hesitates to say something. So the demon smiled sweetly and said " Hello Im Wild-Naru, But people call me naru-kun". Hiko nods then hiko replys by saying " Hello … my…name… is ummm hiko". Then naru-kun puts his hand out as a hand shake and hiko grabs hold of his hand and shakes it while he keeps on stairing at ita-chan and then his hand slowly slips away from hers and he walks to the right side of hiko and walks to ita-chan and then sasuke and yuuki, Naru-kun, ita-chan.

Enter the building now im wondering around the streets looking around and starts to run zipping in and out of the groups of people who are walking on the night streets of konaha, Hiko stops running and then slowly walks to a bridge and leans on the side of it and looks at her reflection in the water as it has orange and red fish swimming up stream. Hiko smiles and then some random dude runs out of a bush and tackles her to the ground while hiko rolls and pins the guy.

While hiko looks at this young boy with his blonde hair and nice looking coloured eyes, he says " hi mikeh ^^". Hiko just keeps on staring at him while her hair falls from behind her ears and falls past her cheek while she speaks out of suprises and says hello my name is hiko. Mikeh says " I'll call you ileh".

Hiko got up off of mikeh and helped him up and then they both walk away from the bridge and they walk back into the streets of konaha while laughing and giggling, she hears a voice that is not so fimailer to her she slowly turns around there standing behind her is a boy the same age as her and mikeh he has yellow spiky hair and has these claws…


End file.
